


Cancer (One Shot)

by heyjayyay



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Camren - Freeform, Cancer, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjayyay/pseuds/heyjayyay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camila couldn’t help but find the whole thing painfully ironic. Lauren was a cancer, born June 27th. A cancer, deep brooding, emotionally tolling infiltration that was slowly taking control of every part of her body. She was in her bones. She crawled into and under her skin. She took over and controlled the flow of her blood, making her muscles ache, spreading all through her body and Camila could do nothing to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancer (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Stay in touch!  
> Amazon Author: https://www.amazon.com/-/e/B07BB6DFXN  
> Goodreads: https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/17449889.Jessica_Yeh  
> Facebook: facebook.com/JessicaYehWrites/  
> 

**Cancer: June 22 – July 22**

Camila couldn’t help but find the whole thing painfully ironic. Lauren was a cancer, born June 27th. A cancer, deep brooding, emotionally tolling infiltration that was slowly taking control of every part of her body. She was in her bones. She crawled into and under her skin. She took over and controlled the flow of her blood, making her muscles ache, spreading all through her body and Camila could do nothing to stop it.

Lauren was a carcinoma; a cancer of the skin and organ cells. She would seep into her pores. She crawled in, infested herself, and slowly crumbled the walls that Camila had tried so hard to put up. She didn’t want to give in, but she couldn’t fight it. Lauren was taking over her. She was a tumor, suffocating her, taking complete control of her lungs, making it harder and harder for Camila to breathe on her own.

It didn’t take much. Just a flicker of light that danced in those manipulating eyes and Camila knew she was done for. The second those red lips smiled at her, it was game over. It drove her crazy. Why couldn’t she say no? She knew Lauren was playing her. It was just a game. And Lauren was going to win. She always won. Because Lauren was competitive and Camila was inexperienced and anything she wanted, Camila would give her. So she gave her all of her; everything. And then Lauren took over.

Lauren was a lymphomas; cancer of the lymphatic system. She invaded Camila’s blood and took over her abilities to fight off anything she did. She tore apart her immune system and made it impossible for Camila to resist any of her attacks.

She teased her with the simple brush of a hand and Camila could feel her heart struggling to beat at a normal pace. Whenever she would whisper in her ear, Camila’s pulse would get erratic. When Lauren would wrap her arms around her, Camila’s palms would get sweaty. When she would brush her lips against hers, Camila’s brain would instantly be rendered useless. She was a goner and Lauren knew just how to play her. It made Camila feel nauseous, ill, sick; lovesick. And she felt helpless. It was pathetic. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, she could never resist, no matter how damaging it would be to her, she couldn’t get rid of Lauren because she was everywhere.

Lauren was a sarcomas; a cancer of the muscles, bones and connective tissue. Camila could feel herself slipping away as Lauren consumed more and more of her life, her being, her mind, every single inch of her bones. She felt no reason to move unless it involved Lauren. She couldn’t motivate herself enough to do anything unless Lauren would allow her to, unless it would somehow bring her more Lauren.

Sometimes, she thought, she could slow it down and fall into remission. But in the end, Camila knew she would lose the battle. Because cancer is made up of cells, the same cells of the host it has invaded. Cancer is a part of its victim. And Lauren was becoming a bigger and bigger part of her. No matter how hard she tried to stop that tumor from growing, weighing her down, Camila knew it was useless to fight.

Cancer kills. And Lauren, was the most deadliest cancer of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay in touch!  
> Amazon Author: https://www.amazon.com/-/e/B07BB6DFXN  
> Goodreads: https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/17449889.Jessica_Yeh  
> Facebook: facebook.com/JessicaYehWrites/  
> 


End file.
